It is a commonly accepted practice in the electrical arts to provide a current relay which will have an inverse time-current characteristic. This has in the past usually been accomplished by electromechanical switch means and has resulted in the development of generally accepted families of time-current characteristic curves which may vary from a slightly inverse to an extremely inverse time-current characteristic.